Episode 8261 (17th September 2018)
Robert manages to get Lachlan to reveal where Rebecca is being kept. Robert rushes straight there but Rebecca is gone and all that's left is some knocked over furniture and a bloody towel... Plot Rebecca awakens to find the nurse staring at her. The nurse asks Rebecca if she remembers the shack and who she said locked her in there. When Rebecca states it was Lachlan, the panicked nurse asks her to repeat what she said about Lachlan killing people. Robert is growing increasingly frustrated at the lack of developments from the police. Rebecca realises something has happened so asks the agitated nurse what's changed. The nurse explains Lachlan has been arrested which leaves Rebecca wondering what happens now. The nurse tells her it'll all be over soon. There's still friction between Joe and Graham. Tracy runs into Ross Barton in Main Street. She knows he was on something yesterday and warns him if he carries on, he'll end up dead. When everyone is out of earshot, Ross calls his drug dealer, Gaz but Gaz won't sell him anything as Ross doesn't have the money. In the café, Jessie informs Moira that she's planning an open day to relaunch Hotten Academy's Sixth Form as centre for excellence for art and asks how she'd feel about them displaying Holly's photographs. Moira gives her blessing. When Jessie's phone rings, she rushes outside to answer it. Ross pops by the garage looking to get his job back. As Cain's out, he asks Dan to put a good word for him although Dan reminds Ross it wasn't that long ago that he fired him. Robert visits Lachlan in prison. He orders his former step-son to stop playing games and tell him where Rebecca is. Lachlan suggests Robert entertains him first. The nurse loads the sedatives into her handbag as she tries to think what to do next. Rebecca asks when the police are coming. The nurse states they aren't. She approaches Rebecca with a vial of drugs and promises this will be over very soon. Meanwhile, at the prison, Robert works out that Lachlan has Rebecca locked up somewhere but Lachlan won't say where. Lachlan sinisterly tells Robert if he had died when he was supposed to, he wouldn't have had to do anything to Rebecca. In the backroom, Aaron vents to Chas and Paddy about Robert wanting to press ahead establish his rights to Seb as soon as possible. Paddy comments life moves fast and suggests Robert doesn't want to wait whilst Chas reminds Aaron that a signature on a piece of paper or not, he's already been a dad to Seb. Aaron wonders what'll happen when Seb starts asking questions. Lachlan explains how Rebecca got it into her head that Seb was in the house during the carbon monoxide leak so she went into the Mill. Rebecca ended up in the boot of his car. Robert struggles to digest what he's hearing. He asks where Rebecca's body is. Lachlan states there isn't a body - he never killed Rebecca. Ellis warns Jessie that Marlon's going to find out her secret. Robert demands to know where Rebecca is and even mentions Katie in an attempt to get Lachlan to reveal Rebecca's location. Robert reminds Lachlan he can't change what happened with the others, but he can still save Rebecca. Robert again begs for Lachlan to tell him where Rebecca is, but instead, Lachlan ends the visit. As Robert walks out defeated, Lachlan calls him back and agrees to tell him where Rebecca is. Ross asks Moira about a job on the farm. Moira doesn't think it's a good idea but Ross manages to win her round. Joe returns to Home Farm and apologises to Graham for missing the meeting with investors. Graham doesn't think Joe is sorry, he believes Joe didn't show up as he was trying to prove a point. Graham warns Joe that time is running out. He orders Joe to pull himself together and get Debbie to sign the prenup. Robert bangs on the door of the room where Rebecca was being kept. He breaks the door down to find a towel covered in blood and signs of a struggle... Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Nurse - Cathy Sara Locations *Unknown room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Living room and entrance hallway *Dale View - Front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *HMP Hotten - Visiting room and car park *The Woolpack - Backroom *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes